


It's a Long Way Down

by crylittleboy



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylittleboy/pseuds/crylittleboy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It's a Long Way Down

Hands trembled behind the musty red curtain, ‘this is it’ George thought. The bustle from the audience was like a symphony to his ears, the crunch of the popcorn electric. He took a deep breath, the curtain rolled upwards exposing him in front of hundreds of unsuspecting people, this was HIS moment.

  
Clay had been watching from the wings when George stepped out on stage, he had been running the technical department for years and never had he seen such an egotistical actor as George. He was talented, he’d give him that but god did he know it. Flouncing around the drama department like he was Tom Cruise, George didn’t have many friends unsurprisingly. Everyone knew of George, his many lead roles and ‘world-class’ performances ensured that. But no one wanted to associate with him. Before you sympathise, he was completely insufferable to be around and George was so self assured that he felt did not need friends or anyone for that matter. Fans of his work were often turned away when trying to congratulate him. In his own little bubble he lived and George was perfectly fine with it staying that way.

  
That’s why it was so surprising that when the curtain opened, George didn’t move. Stuck frozen in his feet. The world spinning and yet he stood completely still. Silence from both George and the audience. Confusion ensued. This had never happened to George before. Everyone backstage thought it was his ‘whole new overdramatic take on the role’, but little did they know that he was dying inside. After 5 minutes of absolutely nothing from George, Clay ran over and closed the curtain, he didn’t like George but he still didn’t take joy in seeing him suffer.

  
It was like he went into static shock, even with the curtain down he remained rigid in his spot. Nothing could break him from his trance, not even when the director began shouting in his ears and the cast became a cacophony of laughter. Clay could see the fear in his eyes but stood to the side outside of the cluster that had swarmed towards George. This was not want he needed, not right now. This was his final assessment at university for his degree and it counted on this performance. No matter how important this was for him, he still couldn’t let himself get angry at George for some reason unbeknownst to him. Clay had been in his fair share of embarrassing moments in his university career but never had they mattered. He was a complete nobody anyway, it wouldn’t effect his already bottom of the barrel social standing .  
Taking a degree in [technical elements] was his first mistake, how was he meant to thrive socially when his whole career is stereotypically heavily introverted. Clay himself was actually quite outgoing in his own social circles but at university you would not catch him talking out of place. He just needed to finish this year and then he was done. It would be left behind for good. It was selfish of him to think about his future in this situation when George was acting as if he had seen a ghost but on the other hand why should he care about him? What had George done except make his life hell? Ridiculous complaints about his lighting ‘not being bright enough’ or ‘ not the correct colour’ as if Clay didn’t know what he was doing his third year into his degree.

  
‘You are a fraud’

George couldn’t shake the thought from his mind as he saw his mother walk into the back of the theatre when the curtains swung open. All thought and brain capacity focused on that. Why was she here? If only to mock him, the woman who had put him down everytime he mentioned his aspiring career. All he could hear and see was that moment, his mother telling him he would never amount to anything in his life. The panic inside him grew, he found himself glued to the floor by her words, by her actions: his body believing what his mother said all along. He was a fraud. The script had completely been erased from memory but that didn’t even matter when he couldn’t even open his mouth to form a sentence. This was her revenge. She came to see him fail and well that he did.  
The brown hair tousled down her shoulder with split ends balanced just above her elbow, the soft pale white skin that wrinkled by her eyebrows and chin, the blue eyes that for some reason appeared grey that day .Eyebrows furrowed and that stare. The stare. That was the worst part. The look in her eyes was that of disappointment, anger and confusion. George was supposed to be her way out. He’d be a successful business man and take care of his mother and father, just like every child should. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed when he told her that he wanted to be an actor.  
The room finally stopped spinning when in a fit of anger Mr Romney emptied a bottle of water over his head. George burst to life rather animatedly, “WHAT THE FUCK”. And there he was, good old George. Clay felt his shoulders relax when George began to speak, he didn’t even know they were tense in the first place. “THAT BITCH!!!”shouted George as he ran pushing through the herd around him to the dressing room shielding his very wet face. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him, how would he recover? He simply wouldn’t! This was it and he had blown it.

  
Crouched in a corner under his dressing room table, George was sobbing into his knees. All he could think about was how his mother had ruined his life once again. He had moved out a long time ago to prevent this from ever happening but no she just had to be here to ruin it all at the final hurdle. The sobs were getting louder and louder, the breaths deeper and deeper. There was a knock at the door. It startled George but he didn’t move or say anything. It was probably Mr Romney or one of his many fans anyway. “Are you okay? Ugh that’s a stupid question, of course you’re not”. George looked up at the unfamiliar voice, “Clay?”.

  
Without even thinking Clay’s feet had carried him out of the auditorium and towards the dressing rooms. There had been no thought behind this movement, just instinctual. Clay knew all too well how awful embarrassing moments are and he wasn’t prepared to watch someone go through the same thing without any friends to help. He was about 3 steps before the door when he heard George wailing. This really had hurt him. Clay brushed it off as over dramatism, surely everyone in the acting community had forgotten their lines before?

  
“Yes, wait you know my name?”. He’d never spoken to Clay directly before so it was a genuine shock when his name came out of George’s mouth. George scoffed, “Of course I do, you’re the best damn lighting technician we’ve had around here in a while”. Clay was taken a back, did George, mr I’m so superior, just compliment him? Damn, he must be truly devastated. “Uh, thanks. What happened back there?”, Clay moved from the door way and onto a chair by George. It was close but not too close. “Nothing” The moment of niceties was over, he’d returned to his usual bitter self, “Get out”.

  
‘There he is’ Clay thought as he left the room, smiling to himself. George was going to be fine.


End file.
